Amores ,enredos y postre
by Rena Hibari Bonnefoy
Summary: Luffy tiene un amor que Sanji prohíbe a toda costa. La pregunta es el por qué de eso. Un romance raro contado por la invitada de la alianza pirata.


**N/A: Hola gente linda! y luego de la traducción de KHR me animé a subir algo propio. Espero guste y entretenga un rato XD**

**La idea surge luego de una charla con quién es mi beta sobre Luffy y sus amores. La idea no me salia de al cabeza y bueno decidí escribirla.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi betareader: PoisonedLetters, a que solo le dije "dime que te parece" terminó beteandolo. Creí que nunca estaría bien hecho, sinceramente y que ademas es una gran escritora! Al que le guste las OC toca-pelotas y suicidas que se pase y lea " Ámbar" (espero le caiga bien la publicidad XD)**

**Ya saben que One Piece es propiedad de Oda-san, si fuera mio tendría yaoi, aunque no sadría cuáles serían las parejas XD**

**A los lectores y a PoisonedLetters, si hay algún error lo lamento y avisen y lo corrigo :)**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

_Iba a hacer una fechoría atroz._

_Mucho peor, un ultraje para alguno. Pero no podía quedarse quieto simplemente, sin hacer nada._

_En un sigiloso caminar salió del cuarto que compartía con los chicos y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su mayor amor._

_La luna, como única testigo de lo que acontecería esa noche oscura, iluminaba la cubierta dándole la visión necesaria al joven capitán para poder caminar con cautela hacia ella._

_Luego de unos pocos pasos, se encontró al fin frente a la puerta que necesitaba, la única que se interponía en su camino, su tesoro. Antes de poder abrirla, unos pasos se hicieron oír y Luffy, temiendo que fuera él, a quien consideraba su mayor enemigo en ese momento, se giró hacia el sonido._

_Y allí estaba él, aquel que se opondría sus deseos; aquel que lo mantendría alejado de su _

_-Luffy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -Sanji, el causante de los pasos, preguntó con tranquilidad pero con clara molestia dibujada en el rostro._

_-Eh ¡nada! Solo... ¡Tomaba aire! Eso, tomaba el aire, hace calor ¿no crees? -El claro nerviosismo mostrado por su capitán le dio la verdadera respuesta a la pregunta._

_-Vuelve a la cama o te llevo de regreso a la fuerza, Luffy- Le advirtió a este._

_-¡No lograrás llevarme de vuelta! ¡La necesito!- exclamó el capitán al cocinero. _

_Acto seguido abrió la puerta. Sanji intentó bloquearle el paso con el cuerpo colocándosele en frente, pero Luffy lo empujó hacia el costado haciendo uso de la fuerza y las manos. Y así puedo adentrarse en la habitación. Sanji recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente y se encaminó hacia su capitán, y al darle alcance lo tomó del brazo._

_-¡Ya te dije que te largues a dormir! ¡No pienso dejar que la toques! -_

_-¡No vas a detenerme! - Luffy le dio un derechazo de lleno en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo ya varios metros de su posición inicial. Luffy, al quedarse libre del agarre, continuó su cruzada. _

_Dos pasos lo separaban de su mayor anhelo. Justo antes de alcanzar el último obstáculo y pasarlo, se giraba hacia Sanji, quien se mantenía en el suelo al otro lado del cuarto aturdido y le sonrío._

_-"warii" Sanji, esta vez no me detendrás- dicha la declaración Luffy abrió la segunda puerta, miró maravillado en interior y acercó su mano lentamente al interior _

_-¡NO!__Aléjate de mi marquesa de chocolate especial para las damas del barco, ¡maldito renacuajo!-._

-¡ALTO AHI!- Usopp le grita a la cuentacuentos de turno- Estás intentando decirnos que todo el escándalo de la madrugada fue causado por Luffy y su bocadillo nocturno- grita histérico.

-¡Era mi postre exclusivo para mis tres hermosas damas!- Les grita Sanji desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Ya deja de quejarte, cocinero pervertido -dice Zoro

-Te escuché, ¡_marimo_!-le responde Sanji.

-Bueno sí, el escándalo lo armaron ellos dos –sonríe la joven a los oyentes.

-Luffy-san realmente no puede con su estómago yohohohoho - ríe Brook.

-Yo creía que estábamos bajo ataque -llora chopper.

-Son unos escandalosos, hombres -se queja Nami.

-Capitán-san tan divertido como siempre - agrega Robin con una sonrisa.

-Pero niña, ¿era necesario contarlo como si fuera una historia de amor?- pregunta Franky estupefacto por la forma de contar la anécdota.

-La verdad es que no, pero ¡era digno de ser contado así! Luffy luchando por ver a su amado postre y el terrible villano Sanji-san impidiéndole obtenerlo. Era perfecto -La chica se queda mirando la nada con cara de boba imaginado la historia en su versión _shoujo_.

-No entiendo cómo puede ser la novia de ese -Le susurra Usopp a Chopper mirando a la muchacha a la vez.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-Da la razón Chopper.

Sanji, quién escucha desde la puerta de la cocina, se acerca hasta la invitada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Marina-chwuan! ¡¿Por qué debo ser yo el villano?! Lo único que quería era cuidar el tesoro que iba a darles -Lloraba al lado de ella.

-jajajaja ¡eres divertido Sanji! -Luffy, al ver la pequeña reunión, se acerca y se abraza a Sanji.

-¡Tú largate! -Le grita a Luffy; acto seguido, se dirige a la cocina a terminar el almuerzo

-Marina, tengo una duda con respecto a la historia, ¿cómo es que viste todo eso, si cuando fui a dormir tú ya estabas tapada hasta la nuca? -pregunta Nami, despertando la duda de todos.

-No dormí en el cuarto, fui a dormir con Law -respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡ehh! -Todos se giran a mirar al Shichibukai detrás suyo, Trafalgar Law, con la duda pintada en la cara -. Él también vio la pelea de los muchachos- agrega la chica.

Trafalgar, convencido que no importara cuanto los ignorara no dejarían de mirarle como si fuera un bicho raro, decide tomar la palabra.

-Marina-ya se apareció a la medianoche y se durmió al lado mío. Por la madrugada un ruido me despertó y al levantarme ella también lo hizo y vimos a Mugiwara-ya intentado entrar a la cocina; el resto ya lo saben por ella -cuenta con desgano.

Marina, al escucharlo, sale corriendo al encuentro del pirata y se le cuelga del cuello en un cariñoso y asfixiante abrazo.

-¡Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre! ¡Qué feliz soy!- sentencia contenta la joven haciendo fricción entre las mejillas de ellos y con corazones alrededor.

Mientras que Marina dice lo mucho que lo adora y que quiere escucharle llamarla por el nombre de nuevo, todavía abrazándole y dejando el suministro de aire del otro casi nulo; entre tanto, Law intenta decirle que se calme, que no arme una escena bochornosa y que le deje respirar, los demás siguen con la charla previa.

-El amor está literalmente en al aire alrededor de ellos -observa Brook.

-Realmente no sé cómo es que están juntos -dice Nami.

-Nunca lo sabremos, son cosas del corazón -agrega Usopp.

-¿Está enferma acaso? -se alarma Chopper.

-se refiere a sentimientos, Chopper -aclara Robin.

-Yo no entiendo nada, pero son divertidos shishishiushishsi ¡OE, MARINA! ¡Sé mi nakama!-.

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo, mugiwara-ya -Law en menos de un segundo con ayuda de su akuma se posiciona frente a Luffy.

-¡¿eeh?! Pero Torao, la quiero en mi tripulación; es divertida shishishi-

-Ella es de mi tripulación, ¡mantén lejos esa idea! -Ambos capitanes se enfrascan en una discusión sin sentido alguno de quién la tendría o no en la tripulación.

Marina y compañía miran entre divertidos y cansados a los capitanes pelearse.

-Y tener que esperar tanto tiempo para conocerlo, y ahora me quiere de tripulante jijiji -dice para ella misma; se acerca a la baranda y mira a ese extraño grupo de piratas con los que está aliado su capitán, y piensa la gran aventura que le espera hasta llegar a Dressrosa con sus aliados.

* * *

Y Hasta aqui la historia! dejen review y díganme qué les pareció la historia.

Saludos a todos!


End file.
